Pillow Fights
by Kori Bischoff
Summary: Harry and Ginny are alone in the common room one night. The title says it all. It's a one chapter fic, therefore it is **Finished**


Pillow Fights  
  
  
It seemed like just another normal evening in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was curled up with a book at the end of a big comfy couch. Little did she know that someone was watching her. That someone was Harry. He was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the room doing his Potions homework. Or at least pretending to do it, he was really looking over the top of it, watching Ginny as she contently read her novel. The Common Room had almost entirely cleared out, the only other people left in there were Lavender and Parvati whispering and laughing at the latest gossip. Ginny was undisturbed by them, and it seemed to Harry that she was in her own little world, oblivious to the people around her.   
  
Lavender and Parvati finally rose to their feet and walked to their dormitory, still talking. As the girls left, Harry realized that he was alone in the room with Ginny. 'She looks so beautiful,' he thought. He watched her for what seemed an eternity, but she never looked up at him. Harry was afraid to disturb her by talking, because he didn't want her to realize how late it was and leave. Finally, Harry realized how much he wanted to talk to her, how much he needed to talk to her. He cleared his throat loudly, hoping to get her attention. She didn't look up from her book, or show any sign that she had heard him. Not wanting to actually say anything, for he feared it would sound stupid, Harry grabbed the pillow next to him, and threw it at Ginny. As it was flying through the air, Harry realized what a dumb idea this was.   
  
He started furiously writing on the parchment in his hands. A second later, he heard a tiny yelp as Ginny was brought back into the real world by a pillow that had hit her head. She looked around her, and the only person she saw was Harry.   
  
"What did you do that for? I was reading, if you hadn't noticed," she said.   
  
Harry looked up innocently. "I didn't do anything," he replied.  
  
"You just threw this pillow at me."  
  
"I did not." 'Uh-oh I'm in for it, why did I ever throw that pillow?' He thought.   
  
"You liar! It had to have been you, you are the only other person in this room!" Ginny couldn't believe he was denying that he just hit her with a pillow. She was getting aggravated. 'Then again, he looks so cute there, how could I ever be mad with someone with that face?' she thought.   
  
"Why would I throw it at you?"   
  
"I haven't a clue, but you did."  
  
"If I said that I did throw it at you, how would you react?" Harry was hoping that she wouldn't get too mad, or leave.   
  
"I would ask you why you did it."  
  
"And if I said I did it because it was just irresistible?"  
  
"I would have to hit you back, in retaliation, it would only be fair," Ginny said, hoping that he would declare his guiltiness, because she really wanted to start a pillow fight.   
  
"I hit you with that pillow," Harry finally admitted.   
  
Ginny was already up with a pillow in her hand, raised, ready to throw. "I know you did," she said, as her pillow flew through the air. Harry dodged it easily, and grabbed the nearest pillow and charged at Ginny. This time, she was ready, and swatted him as he ran at her. He fought back, and soon they were in a huge pillow fight. They were both laughing, and having the time of their lives. Ginny wanted this moment to never stop. Little did she know, Harry was thinking the exact same thing.   
  
Harry got Ginny trapped in a corner, but before he could hit her, she whipped the pillow in her hands at Harry's face. His glasses went flying, and Ginny continued her attack. "No fair! I can't see anything!" Harry exclaimed. He ran around blindly, covering his head. Ginny ran after him with her pillow, giggling. This was more fun then she had had in awhile. As they were running around the couch for the third time, Ginny saw Harry's glasses and picked them up. She handed them to him.   
  
"It's no fun if you can't attack back," she stated. Harry put his glasses back on and stared at Ginny. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. 'Why have I never noticed how beautiful she was before tonight? I wonder what would happen if I told her how pretty she is.'  
  
"What are you staring at?" Ginny said impatiently. She had given him his glasses so they could continue their fight, not so he could look at her as if she were some bug. 'Maybe he's just now realizing who he is alone with, and wants to leave.'  
  
'It's now or never,' Harry thought. "I'm staring at you. You look so beautiful right now. I've been watching you read that book of yours all night. I threw that pillow at you to get your attention."  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. The great Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived had just called her beautiful. She had never been happier. She dropped her pillow from the shock. There pillow fight had just ended. Harry, figuring he had nothing else to lose, kissed Ginny gently on the lips. For a second, Ginny was too shocked to do anything, but when the fact that Harry was kissing her sunk into her brain, she started kissing him back. He put his hands around her waist and pulled her closer. She brought her hands to his head and ran her fingers through his hair. Ginny was in complete bliss. When they broke apart, they just stared at each other.  
  
"Wow," Ginny said, breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah," Harry said, and then noticing the clock on he wall behind Ginny said, "We've better get to bed, it's 2 A.M. If we get caught here, we have a lot of explaining to do." Ginny just nodded. With one quick kiss, she grabbed her book and walked up the staircase to her dormitories. Harry just watched her. It seemed to him that she was a goddess floating away. Just as he was about to turn away to head off to his own room, she turned around and called down to him. "We should do this more often," she said with a twinkle in her eye and started walking again. 'She's a goddess all right, but she's my goddess,' Harry thought as he walked to his dorm smiling.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What do you think? Please review! 


End file.
